blocksworld_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Blocksworld Military Timeline
2013-2015 (Golden Age) * Unorganized Proto-Militaries * Small, unnoticed battles * Some military leaders started to build stuff (some civilian, others military) * Siege of NNI started (Contest that was started from the Original, Original Nopenop) 2016 * US Lieutenant Cliff "Runell" Ricks found the lab (later military) PMRDD after Nopenops contest * Mysterious Silents Attacked the NNI Industries * NNI Liberated, and more silent attacks occur across Earth * PMRDD begins quarrels within the Xteck Civil War, and the Xteck War began. * J.D.V is exiled from the PMRDD * Angered by this, J.D.V. starts the PMRDD Civil War * PMRDD Civil War Devastated all BW Continent * Most Wars turn into Flame and Hate Wars * NCMD is born as GC Labs, (Due to Name) * Dogg - Davidbug War (GC Labs becomes GCMD, as a military) * JDV's Invasion of Earth begins 2017-2019 * J.D.V begins mass-invading the Earth * Most of Earth Surrenderes to J.T.F * PMRDD and its allies started to form resistances against J.D.V * J.D.V assassinated by remaining PMRDD forces (J.D.V. was banned, ultimately ending the war) * Mysterious aliens send A.bRaX.aS to destroy certain populations of humans and PARADOX is formed * CUNC (Now UKCS) is formed by a player named Jojok 72. Other militaries form as of 2019 (possibly mostly illogical Craploads, as of 2019) * The DTJMD, a weapons and shipbuilding company is formed by Tenksman. * Nightshade is declassified and revealed to the world 2019 * DunkeyDoom war begins with the DTJMD, Liheron and it’s allies fighting against Dunkeydoom and Cobalt. The war ended with the DTJMD and Liberon winning. * PMRDD and its allies invading Germany due to General Craby's Assasinations of US Mayors. * Cop 202 sends Special Strike Forces to Germany * PBAMO attempts seizure of BW "Throne", but it failed * Conaryfam continues Fourth Reich by (literally) pissing on and bombing Cliff"s "grave." Conaryfam is defeated and fades into obscurity. * A.bRaX,aS fails, then is destroyed attempting to return to its creators. * Black Maelstrom forms BWERT, but then joins BWPD. * Thomas Wars begin, other Conflicts began. * VEGA-DTJMD War officially begins * VEGA-DTJMD war ends with treaty. The CGNV would soon collapse. 2019-2020 * The13thGaben launches battles against Thomas Haters * Downfall of the CGNV. Capture of CGNV Mercular and CGNV BB9990 (Orion Prime) * Some Guys (such as BrinnyXKI) declared war on TLA. * Black Maelstrom kicked from BWPD for helping peaceful thomas lovers. * TLA faces Denouncement from 2 militaries (ZED, NHDA) * Many Thomas Lover bases are raided. * CUNC starts its war against TLA. * More Factions join, Thomas lovers start to fall. * Thomas Wars end * The13thGaben Stepped out and the TLA is dissolved. * Noelsnook hears of the marriage between Jackie Benedict and Dabomb_303, and attempts to sink their wedding ship. Liberon declares war on the GGE and becomes the leading power in fighting Sacul, followed by DTJMD * Noelsnook starts his first invasion of earth, BWERT protects DC for a while. * Noelsnook resorts to SW Bias to win a war. (Do not confuse this to SACUL) * Noelsnook still thinks he is "president" * Black Maelstrom runs against him, leaves election when the equalizer rebellion starts. * London Riots start, Equalizer Militia is hunted down by UDMO and PMRDD and loses members. * Zekdawulf and Black Maelstrom go into hiding with their troops, Maelstrom is captured by CaptainUSunited in china. * A.F.E.C. forms 2021-2023 * PMRDD Dissolves under Primary Director Higgsboson as of 2021 * A.F.E.C. and other BW Military's fight off Noelsnook in the Battle of Starkiller Base * Black Maelstrom is released from fort ocean, becomes Mongolian president and starts Mongolian reform. * Destruction of Earth/Military Evacuation/GGE Counter-Offensives * Richard Hamilton (WilliamLy04) resigns from serving in the British office (prime minister). * Jacques Francois rises to power in France and started the CDEF (Community of Francophone States, FR: Communauté d'états francophones). * CDEF then was disbanded after months of silence, announced in Geneva. * Fifth and Final Noelsnook War happened. * Noelsnook leaves BW, but he's currently active in Discord * 2022: L4l0 Wars Starts, Illogicallity of APP is extremely high. * The original Terran Alliance is formed, consisting of Liberon, early Mercular, SSU and several other powers. * NPC declares war on Mongolia, NPC Unrest started. * Kiwir_25 feeds Linden Labs with biased info, Consequences for this act happened. * NPC Unrest ends after all of remaining NPC Operatives are hunted down. * Timeskip to 2023, everyone was confused. In 2022 small things happened like the first class 5 warmind is made in mongolia for the UN. * Unerfv J. Vlacksiver, easily fed up of Jacques declares war on France and basically everyone. * The Monstonian wars began after the MAOF (the Monstonian military that Unerfv/Edward owned) "nuked" Liberon (Liberon's FLETE nuclear defense grid prevented the warhead from coming anywhere near the mainland). * They go on for a while without much notice, and then spike in popularity. * Liberon, Mercular, and others invade Monstonia. 2024 * Monstonia is captured by Terran Alliance Powers. * Remnants of the PMRDD begin to rebuild * Kalash and Frizi tries to invade Earths again but faces UN intervention. * Due to KawaiiTheocrat's decision, a riot against her is started by many pro-Noela and mermaid sympathizers, despite opposition, Mongolia and Belarus resorts to hunting mermaids, the Anti-Magic Strike Force is founded by Teh_Pixeler and France declares war on all mermaids supporters, on the other hand, a "mermaid protection club" was founded. * UCW was founded as UAA. * Conflict between Bakemono and Dr1ft * Short war between Dr1ft and Green 5 Ninja, Green gives Dr1ft iceland. * FORGE is revived by Beastman * This escalated into an armed conflict against the mutated human race of "ghouls" * ERD is founded and helps Ireland in the war * Green 5 Ninja's faction R.E.B.E.L joins in the ireland war * Chorus/ZingierHarpy betrays Dr1ft and helps R.E.B.E.L in the ireland war * The opposition is crushed by the Irish government * Dr1ft is killed by a ghoul * Dr1ft's son Sp1ke takes over Irish government * Sp1ke then defeats Chorus/ZingierHarpy, the last of the opposition * Second Irish war started by TFAOE, ended in 2 weeks. * WilliamLy04, former and infamous Canadian prime minister became a king of the newly reformed Holy Roman Empire. * 1st Italian Civil War 2025 * The BUF is Formed after the exile of the Jojokist Government. Due to 2 permabanned "Fuhers". The New Fascist Commonwealth descended on Anarchy (not a person). * The Return of the Jojokist Governement * Attacks by TheTomster fans escalated into war. * irish europeans invade greenland causing a war * Due to Specialist Invasion of the Galaxy, many armed to fight. Some are on the opposing side. * Irish europeans creates superweapon. * irish europeans kill milo along with his entire army * Caninh0 returns as an Unnamed Blockster, Vows revenge on NolanCreeper. * Many Train Builders exacted assault against "Sammul" due to Sammul's Copying Models. Denounced as cancerous by some. * sp1ke, dr1ft and some others are gunned down by stitches in the first sp1ke estate massacre. Only to later return as ai’s. * Mandalelgen tried to melt the polar caps resulted in War. * Tensions skyrocket between the DTJMD and IMHSF due to conflicts between officers in both militaries. Peace is made and war never broke out. * NolanCreeper and Caninh0 are now fighting each other, with blood and sweat. * irish europeans invade norway and sweden * Italian civil war 2026 * Delta bandit leads Estonia into a golden age, but is assassinated by supposed communists. * Around this time, ESRO is founded. * IMHDF v ROTD, ROTD attempts to gas Paris before going on the run. * ROTD leader, ZingierHarpy is arrested and executed by IMHDF. 2027 * In an attempt to contain Austrian Aggression, The UKCS declared war on Austria and then announced the containment of both Fascism and Communism. * Due to downfall of England, The UKCS rebranded as the Briefly BCIE then GBISE. * The Austrian Invasion of Russia. * Mercular is destroyed. War is declared on the NCMD. * The Republic Of Mercular invades the UK. Shortly after it conquers all of South Asia. * A Specialist-backed Bruneian Insurgeny is formed to liberate Brunei from Mercular’s Occupation. * The Republic of Mercular gives Britain to Italians * The Republic Of Mercular invades India, starting the Merculan Italian war. * Rising tensions start to occur across the globe because of the rise of Fascism and imperialism. * Liberation of Britain commences * The PMRDD is officially revived * the 2nd sp1ke estate massacre happens, injuring stitches ting him into a coma, permanetly killing dr1ft and Tuffytig, And leads to Sp1ke being kidnapped by scorch. * ZingierHarpy (AI) is put online. * Under the PMRDD, the Free Chinese Empire is made * NCMD and Merculan Navy battle on Orion Prime's atmosphere and orbit. 2028 - 2033 (WIP) * World War IV happens of PMRDD against Mercular * Merculan Italiian war, continued * The Hyberian/Vlareac War happens * First Hyberian War * Mercular loses to Russia, France, Australia, abandons Earth and the IC is formed * The Redmark war happens after Ande1Steve4 gives a Redmark on the IFC (+5 Militaries joining in) * Qiggo/Hyberian War happens for (unknown) reason * interstellar Alliance Against Hyberia is made after the extinct of the Arkachow and declared war on Hyberia * Hyberians go Endangered species * United Nav is formed by NootPenguin after the Hyberians go endangered * IRISH CRUSADE, Ireland becomes heavily religious and condemns Northern Ireland. ZingierHarpy is suspected to have instated a Christian dictatorship. Wars (on Era form, from top to bottom): * Silent Wars * Xteck War * PMRDD Civil War * J.T.F Invasion of Earth * Dogg-Davidbug Conflict * PMRDD-HEX Wars * PXB-OOTP/Buttahcwup wars (during PMRDD-HEX war) * First Kalash/Frizi invasion (during PMRDD-HEX war) * WW3 * Deltabash War * 1st cop202 Conflict (During WW3) * Conaryfam Insurrection * PBAMO Conflicts * Thomas Wars * 2nd Noelsnook Wars * 2nd Kalash/Frizi Invasion * Equalizers Unrest * DTJMD-VEGA war * First CGNV war * Guner team attacks * 3rd Noelsnook Wars * 4th Noelsnook Wars * 5th Noelsnook Wars * L4l0 Wars * SHITUS hackings * NPC Unrest * Invasion on Monstonia/Liberon Patriotic War * 3rd frizi invasion * Mermaid hunting incident * The Ireland War * Second Ireland War * Syndicate-Germany war * The start of the inquisition * Second CGNV war * Syndicate-SOST war * Anti-Anarchy Attacks * Second inquisition wave * Specialist Empire’s invasion of the galaxy * Great Sammul War (cancerous) * Mandalelgen Wars * NolanCreeper-Caninh0 Conflict * UCW-IRO War (Blocksworld War IV) * Australian war * First galactic war * hyberia-unknown war * merculan-hyberian war * second galactic war * ROTD-IMHDF war * hyberia-vlaria war * QIGGO-vlaria war * The Great Reich War * the ORCA wars * first delta war * The Redmark War * IAAH-Hyberia war * Vlarian Revolution Military Peeps (By War experience) Legends (The Best Militaries) * Cliff Ricks (PMRDD, NTF) * Isyraf 191 (UDMO/PMSF/Specialist Empire) * NitroCaliber (formerly GaudierCaliber) (NCMD/AFEC) * Beastman (HEX) 5-Star People * Black Maelstrom** (Mongolia) * 8y (IMHDF) * ZekDaWulf** (Nooberica) * General Craby** (Fourth Reich) * MortalMaster** (Mortal Empire) * J. François**e (France) * Khang 09** (Nooberica) SolluxManiac (AFOS) * Death (AAFSO) * Soviet Spaghetti b (SSU) * Jojok 72** (UKCS) * Xteck1* (Xteck Industries) * HiggBoson (PMRDDLSM) * cc4020* ' a (PMRDD, NPC, CC labs) 4-Star People *Famonious (FSSR/SSU) * CaptainUSUnited ^(NHDA) Police * ZEROTED (ZED) * Teh_Pixeler** (Liberon/UDMO) * Harry N William** (UKCS) * Macrobot Aurora** (Nova Prime) * Fifi 57 53 (Red Devil) * Tenksman (Imperial Merculan Empire ) * B61mack** (Germany) * Spruce Woods' (PMRCF) * Aktoa (POEAIP) * ZingierHarpy/General Chorus (TFAOE, ILOS, ROTD, Templar Order.) * AliG1972' (PMRDD, ESRO) 3-Star people * KawaiiTheocrat/EmpireGaming975** (New Arabia, Christian Defence Force) * The Orange Kitten * NootPenguin (Former Qiggo Alliance, Deniksol High Command) * BrinnyXKI (Deactive) (RHKM) * Galactic empire * Joshcalinan** (The Teslanic Order) 2-Star People * PBAMO * RBMCAF * komodo industries * UNSA 1-Star People Armord Guner SHITIUS Former people * Richard Hamilton**c (UKTSDF, Canada, the United Kingdom, RCMS) * LikeABoss d (MRDO/BWSF) * NOELSNOOK (GGE,USSFOD,GGR,United States * Jackie Benedict** (Liberon, inactive) Skrubsters * Charles N. William** (Monstonia, MAOF, formerly IIAFAT) * ChrisistheBest 65 (PCAC) * L4l0 30**/^/+ (All Proof Island, APJ) * The13thGaben + (according to many people, notably Jojok, the T.L.Azurepan** (Fourth Reich) * J 25 (the "BW Union") * JDV (Rebel PMRDD, JTF) (* - Lab) (** - Country) (^ -Police) ('-Inactive) (+- Terrorist) people who are part of a military or armed group classified at a different category (for example, CC4020 is a member/supporter of the NPC whilist she is on the fifth-star category, therefore, she deserves an apostrophe) a: CC4020 is a pacifist and only participated a few armed conflicts, despite however, criticizing Black Maelstrom during the NPC unrest (and thinking she is much more experienced than CoD players). b: Soviet Spaghetti left the USSR but still retains the SSU. c: Richard Hamilton was formerly known as, WilliamLy04 (full name: WIllburgd von Strausse) d: LikeABoss is somehow inactive. e: Jacques Francois if real-life lore counts is WilliamLy04 but on the Blocksworld universe has a history distinct from his quasi-British/Canadian counterpart. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Timeline